Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus, which is configured to acquire an image of an eye to be inspected, a method of controlling the ophthalmologic apparatus, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method of controlling the ophthalmologic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
At present, various ophthalmologic image acquiring apparatus are used, which are configured to scan an eye to be inspected with measuring light to observe the eye to be inspected and acquire an image thereof using the measuring light that is reflected by the eye to be inspected. Exemplary ophthalmologic apparatus include an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “OCT apparatus”), a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO, hereinafter referred to as “SLO apparatus”), and an adaptive optics scanning laser ophthalmoscope (AO-SLO, hereinafter referred to as “AO-SLO apparatus”). In those apparatus, a galvano scanner, a resonant scanner, a polygon scanner, or the like is used to scan an eye to be inspected with measuring light so that data at a plurality of points of the eye to be inspected are continuously acquired.
In those apparatus, while scanning is performed with the measuring light to acquire one image, for example, it is preferred that a line of sight of the eye to be inspected be in a state of gazing in a certain direction. Here, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-125490, there is disclosed a fundus image acquiring apparatus (SLO apparatus), which is configured to project a fixation lamp on an eye to be inspected in order to prompt fixation of the eye to be inspected in scanning with the measuring light. In the fundus image acquiring apparatus, so-called raster scanning is performed. In the raster scanning, reciprocating scanning is performed once with the measuring light in a horizontal direction of a fundus image, and then a scanning position is shifted in a vertical direction to perform scanning again in the horizontal direction. After the raster scanning for one fundus image is finished, a position irradiated with the measuring light is returned to a start position of scanning with the measuring light in acquiring one fundus image, and the scanning with the measuring light for acquiring the next fundus image is repeated.